Fluid fittings attached by swaging offer certain advantages resulting in extensive use in certain types of installations. An example is the design of U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,457. However, these fittings require a separate sealing material in grooves and are not suitable for high temperature use. Another prior swaged fitting is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,982, which is some instances does away with a separate sealing element, providing a metal-to-metal seal. However, again the design is not adapted for extremely high temperature use.